Skinship
by Ominous Rain
Summary: The Vongola Family go on a rare vacation. Tsuna wonders how they look to other people. 5YL Skinship! {Drabble}
_Summary: The Vongola Family go on a rare vacation. Tsuna wonders how they look to other people. 5YL Skinship! [Drabble]_

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei.**

 **Warnings: FLUFF, Hints of polygamous relationship**

Authoress: Here is some fluff :)

* * *

 **Skinship**

Sometimes Tsuna wonders how they look.

Yamamoto had a possessive arm around Tsuna's waist while laughing at something Ryohei said. The swordsman wore a white tank top and light blue skinny jeans, showing off sculpted muscles. His Vongola tattoo showing proudly on his left shoulder.

Ryohei had Lambo on his shoulders. The Sun Guardian was wearing a sunflower yellow tee-shirt with white cargo shorts, showing off huge calf muscles. The little cow on his shoulders wore a cow print shirt and black shorts. Lambo was screaming about candy, telling Ryohei they should raid the candy store across from them. Even at ten Lambo still acted like a brat.

Gokudera was underneath Yamamoto's other arm that had wrapped snugly around his shoulders, grumbling at the Rain Guardian for taking his spot beside his beloved jyuudaime. With his long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, the dynamite user wore a black tank top and dark grey capris decorated with his favorite skulls. His slender frame was dwarfed by Yamamoto's height.

Chrome, Kyoko, Haru and Hana had formed the other half of the group circle with their arms linked. Haru was going on about a new costume she was making. She wore her hair down and an apple red sundress with lace trimming. Chrome wore short purple shorts with a flowy light pink blouse. Kyoko wore a bright yellow baby doll dress that matched her hair, and Hana wore a black maxi skirt with a teal sleeveless top and a classy white sun hat.

Tsuna thinks only the other girls and him are listening to Haru.

Still wearing his usual orange and black suit, Reborn was perched on a bench near the group. Siting with the fully grown hitman and with a slight scowl on his face, the Cloud Guardian was quietly speaking to Reborn. Hibari wore a simple navy tee-shirt and black shorts.

Tsuna wore an orange shirt with 27 on it and blue shorts.

Tsuna's family had decided that the Decimo needed a break from all the recent paperwork. After Tsuna announced he would be taking the seat of Decimo officially, it has been very few times that they could go anywhere with Tsuna that did not involve mafia business or school. Even now, they were at Mafia Land's Venetian park. It was summer vacation before they all started college.

Tsuna sweat-dropped as Lambo and Gokudera started yelling at each other; then Haru yelled at Gokudera for yelling at Lambo and it was just a big group screaming match by the time Mukuro came out the Men's bathroom.

"Oya? What's going on?" The Mist Guardian asked genuinely confused. The frail looking teen was the picture of innocence. Wearing a dark purple button up and blue jeans, the illusionist hid his red eye underneath long wavy bangs. Mukuro's hair had grown past his shoulders.

Tsuna let his eyes roam over Mukuro, having long given up being discreet. Their Mist was released over a year ago by Vindicare but Tsuna was ever the worrywart about his health. He felt guilt at not releasing his Mist sooner. After returning from the future, despite all the pleas from his guardians and him, Vindicare would only release Mukuro ten years from then.

It took a couple years to gather but after some blackmail Vindicare released Mukuro early.

"The two monkeys are just arguing with each other as usual." Hana stated nonchalantly. She was checking Mukuro over too but much more discreetly than Tsuna could ever manage. Everyone glanced at Mukuro in their own protective way.

"Oh." Mukuro blinked as Gokudera had left Yamamoto's arms and was now pulling Lambo's cheeks a part over Ryohei's shoulders. "Are we ready for lunch then?"

"OF COURSE!" Ryohei yelled as everyone covered their ears.

"SHUT IT Turf top!" Gokudera yelled back, letting Lambo fall to the ground.

"Aho-dera!" Lambo screamed back as he got up.

But before the two could get into another argument, Tsuna stepped out of Yamamoto's hold and offered an arm to Mukuro. "How about you pick today?" Everyone went silent.

Mukuro smiled a little and hooked his arm in Tsuna's elbow. "I'll just go with your judgment Vongola."

Tsuna shot a _You better behave_ look towards Gokudera and Lambo before leading everyone off to a pizzeria with Mukuro in step.

As his "pack," Hibari calls it, started to walk. The Decimo noticed the looks again. He wonders what was it that drew everyone's eyes towards their group. Sure, they were a bunch of young adults, _barely_ out their teens, in Mafia Land but that was hardly unusual.

As they walked, Tsuna felt an occasional brush of shoulders and hands. He even got a small peck on the cheek from Haru as she animatedly kept up random conversation from his other side. Reborn and Hibari were ever silent, choosing to stay at the back of the group.

Tsuna wasn't blind. This was as much as a vacation for them and a celebration that Mukuro could walk long periods of time again. Once inside the pizzeria Tsuna had spotted a while back, the family clustered around the makeshift tables the hosts put together for their large group.

Tsuna watched with pity as the lone waitress tried to take their orders; Gokudera got into another fight with Lambo before she coiuld ask them what they wanted. Out the corner of his eye, he watched Yamamoto lean over to say something in Mukuro's ear and it made the illusionist chuckle. Tsuna just kept rubbing the illusionist's hand with his thumb. He was holding hands with Mukuro and Haru underneath the wooden table. Reborn and Hibari were beside Hana and Kyoko. The four were having a quiet conversation. Ryohei was trying to separate Gokudera and Lambo as he was squished between them. Chrome looked on bewildered from her position beside Haru.

They were a group of people who came from different backgrounds, had different personalities, and had extremely different looks. But as Tsuna watched his family, he felt himself melt all over again. Despite the rough beginnings with everyone and their trials with the future, they all made it back safe and sound. He had forged unbreakable bonds through sweat and blood. They even had a good five years without many incidents. When he felt Haru's head on his shoulder he looked down at her.

"Tsuna," Haru asked. "What are you thinking?"

He smiled as he gave her forehead a small kiss. "Nothing much."

Sometimes Tsuna did wonder how they looked but in the end it didn't matter.


End file.
